A Dream of spring
by ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur
Summary: La bataille de Port Réal est terminée. La ville est tombée, Cersei est morte et Daenerys monte sur le trône. Devant le carnage, Jon et Tyrion prennent la décision de trahir leur reine. Est-il encore temps de sauver Westeros de la nouvelle Mad Queen ?
1. Chapter 1

Immobile, Jon contemplait les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été pendant des siècles la majestueuse capitale de Port Réal. Cette ville lui avait toujours inspiré le mépris même s'il n'y était venu pour la première fois que très récemment. C'était ici que celui qu'il considérait comme son père, Ned Stark, avait perdu la vie. C'est ici que Sansa avait vécu un cauchemar, harcelée et battue par Joffrey. C'était décidément la ville des horreurs. Et aujourd'hui, la ville était détruite et des milliers d'innocents étaient morts dans les pires souffrances. Et c'était elle, c'était _sa _reine qui avait causé ça… comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Jon se tourna vers Davos et Tyrion. Tous deux avaient le même regarde dépité que lui. Davos fut le premier à réussir à dire quelque chose.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Tyrion avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la ville en cendres, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet affreux spectacle. Cependant il répondit :

\- Si nous partons maintenant nous seront des traitres… elle nous fera exécuter.

\- Vous suggérez quoi ? De la féliciter pour ce qu'elle a fait ? Nous pourrions partir pour Pentos ou…

\- Hors de question, trancha Jon. Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie à me battre contre les morts pour fuir et abandonner Westeros maintenant.

Jon a raison, confirma Tyrion. Et puis si nous fuyons elle se vengera et enverra ses armées au Nord. Sansa et Bran se trouvent là-bas et seraient des cibles faciles. Non, nous devons faire profil bas. Pour le moment, le temps de trouver un plan.

Ils entendirent alors un long cri strident et au loin apparut la silhouette massive de Drogon. Il se posa près des portes de la ville, d'où sortirent les armées des Immaculées ainsi que les Dothraki. Un grand silence s'installa et Daenerys commença son discours.

\- Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis que mon père le Roi Aerys a été lâchement assassiné, la ville de Port Réal est tombée. Ce n'est que justice, je reprends ce qui est mien. Cersei Lannister est morte ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de mon chemin. Vous qui m'avez suivie, vous que j'ai délivrés, vous qui avez cru en moi vous aurez toujours une place dans le monde que je vais construire. Ser Jorah, Missandei, mes deux enfants, et beaucoup d'autres sont morts pour que ce monde puisse exister…Plus jamais cela ne devra se reproduire, désormais les traitres n'ont plus leur place et je serai intransigeante avec eux. Fini le temps des secondes chances. Je suis Daenerys du Typhon, Reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Protectrice du Royaume, Khaleesi de la Grande Mer Herbeuse, briseuse de chaine et mère des Dragons, et aujourd'hui commence mon règne.

Doucement, elle descendit de Drogon et s'avança vers les portes de la ville. Ses armées lui emboitèrent le pas, Ver-Gris à ses côtés. Après un échange de regard, Jon, Tyrion et Davos les suivirent également, accompagnés des armées du Nord.

Les rues de Port Réal étaient couvertes d'un épais manteau blanc, mais ce n'était pas de la neige. C'était de la cendre. Des cadavres carbonisés jonchaient le sol. Parfois Jon voyait un mouvement au sol, une tête qui se levait pour regarder le cortège passer, ou entendait un gémissement de douleur. Les survivants qui avaient encore la force de tenir debout étaient cachés, mais la curiosité les poussa à timidement sortir de leur trou pour voir le défilé effrayant de soldats traversant les rues de Port Réal. Jon vit plusieurs regards de haine se tourner vers Daenerys mais la plupart regardaient juste la scène d'un air désespéré. D'autres étaient simplement pris de sanglots, ayant perdu leur famille et amis, la parade de la reine des Dragons les laissait indifférents. Un jeune garçon fou de rage tenta de se jeter sur Daenerys mais un Immaculé le transperça de sa lance en une fraction de seconde. Le silence s'abattit de nouveau et Daenerys continuait d'avancer, impassible, en direction du Donjon Rouge.

Ce dernier était en grande partie détruit. Cependant, deux des quatre murs de la salle du trône avaient presque entièrement tenu. Daenerys gravit les marches et entra dans la longue pièce, celle qu'elle avait vu en rêve des années auparavant, en cendres également. Le trône quant à lui, était intact. Il se dressait, au milieu des ruines, plus imposant et plus majestueux que jamais. Sans se retourner Daenerys continua son chemin, le regard fixé sur le trône. Enfin elle monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient de son but et s'assit face à ses armées et ses conseillers. Ver-Gris qui tenait une belle boîte recouverte de dorures, s'approcha de sa reine et s'agenouilla. Il ouvrit la boîte, en sortit une couronne d'or ornementée d'un dragon et se releva pour la poser sur la tête de Daenerys. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau et s'écria :

\- Daenerys Targaryen, reine de Westeros !

_\- Daenerys Targaryen, reine de Westeros ! _répondit la foule en cœur

;

;

;

Il restait très peu de chambres habitables dans le Donjon Rouge, mais Jon avait réussi à en trouver une où il n'y avait qu'un seul trou dans le mur ce qui était un luxe. Beaucoup n'auraient pas cette chance, mais Jon était encore pour le moment quelqu'un d'important même s'il ne savait pas trop quelles étaient les intentions de la nouvelle reine à son égard. Si elle l'exécutait demain au moins il aurait passé sa dernière nuit dans un bon lit bien chaud.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce n'était autre que Tyrion. Jon le laissa entrer tout en regardant dans le couloir à droite et à gauche.

\- Personne ne vous a suivi ?

\- Vous craignez qu'on pense que nous sommes en train de comploter contre la reine ?

\- C'est… ce que nous allons faire ?

Tyrion eut un rire nerveux.

\- Il faut qu'on se sorte de là. Vous comprenez ce qu'on va devoir faire ?

Jon hocha la tête.

\- J'ai eu tort de lui faire confiance. Si seulement j'avais écouté Sansa…

\- Moi aussi j'ai cru en elle, et sans vouloir te vexer je suis bien plus intelligent que toi. Mais pas autant que ta sœur visiblement.

Il faut agir et vite, je ne pense pas que Daenerys ne souhaite nous garder à ses côtés encore longtemps.

\- Action ne veut pas dire précipitation Jon. Nous n'y arriverons pas par la force. Son armée et son dragon pulvériseraient l'armée du Nord. Non il faut l'avoir autrement. Le poison me semble être l'option la plus envisageable.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je sais que Qyburn gardait toujours des larmes de Lys dans son laboratoire. J'ai envoyé Ser Davos faire un tour dans les rues de la ville. Varys a montré par le passé que les orphelins sont très utiles et très efficaces dans leur tâche lorsqu'on leur promet une belle récompense à la clé. Hors, des orphelins, les rues en sont pleines, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude. Un de ces gamins pourra facilement s'enfiler dans les ruines et accéder au laboratoire sans se faire remarquer.

Jon n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette idée mais cependant il acquiesça.

\- Quant à moi je vais essayer de regagner un tant soit peu la confiance de la reine. Si on veut pouvoir lui administrer le poison, il faut déjà pouvoir l'approcher. J'irai la voir demain matin.

\- C'est risqué, affirma Jon.

\- Ca l'est. Mais avons-nous d'autre choix ?

;

;

;

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Tyrion reconnaissait de plus en plus de lieux familiers. C'était la partie du Donjon Rouge qui avait été la plus épargnée et c'était aussi celle où se trouvaient les appartements de Daenerys. Tyrion repéra la porte qu'il cherchait : en effet Ver-Gris se tenait devant et son regarde froid se tourna vers le nain alors que ses doigts se resserraient sur sa lance.

\- Détends-toi, je veux juste voir la reine.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu la voir ?

\- Je dois lui parler. Je suis sa Main, j'ai le droit de la voir non ?

\- D'accord mais je reste à l'intérieur aussi.

\- Très bien comme tu voudras.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la chambre, où Daenerys était assise près du feu, le regard dans le vide.

\- Ma reine, murmura Tyrion.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre victoire, ce fut…

\- Nous savons tous deux que vous n'approuvez pas la façon dont j'ai obtenu cette victoire. Ne me traitez pas comme si j'étais totalement idiote.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma reine, je ne voulais pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Tyrion ? Vous vouliez m'aider à accéder au trône mais vous n'avez fait cela que pour vous, pour que je vous débarrasse de votre sœur qui était une menace pour vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais réellement soutenue. Jon non plus, il voulait uniquement mon armée pour combattre le Roi de la Nuit.

\- Etes-vous en train de dire que vous regrettez d'avoir empêché les morts d'envahir Westeros ?

\- Je dis que Jon a profité de moi de bien des façons, et qu'aujourd'hui à cause de lui je suis obligée de sacrifier la seule chose qu'il me reste.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre en disant cela. Tyrion écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous êtes… ?

\- Je ne compte pas le garder. Si je veux que cet enfant soit légitime, je devrais me marier avec Jon mais il m'a trahie donc c'est impossible…

\- Il ne vous a pas…

\- Il a rappelé les armées du Nord pendant la bataille. Et vous, vous avez libéré votre frère. Vous m'avez tous les deux trahis.

Ver-Gris qui se tenait derrière Daenerys, se rapprocha. Tyrion entendit le tintement d'une lame qu'on s'apprête à dégainer.

« C'est la fin, songea Tyrion ». Il voulut fermer les yeux mais il était totalement paralysé.

C'est alors que Ver-Gris attrapa Daenerys d'un bras par le cou, et lui mit un grand coup de poignard dans le ventre.

La Reine Dragon tomba à genoux, crachant du sang. Sous le regard ébahi de Tyrion, le chef des Immaculés passa sa main sur son visage et le nain eut l'impression qu'il s'arrachait la peau. En réalité c'était plutôt un masque et derrière celui-ci se trouvait le visage d'Arya Stark.

\- Ne dit rien à Jon pour le bébé, lança celle-ci. Il a déjà assez souffert.

Mais au même moment, Arya trébucha et s'effondra violemment sur le sol, lâchant son poignard au passage. Daenerys, bien qu'à bout de souffle, lui avait agrippé la jambe. Elle ramassa l'arme, et ignorant la douleur, se releva en empoignant Arya. Elle lui mit l'arme sous la gorge et se tourna vers Tyrion.

\- Tu croyais que m'envoyer la petite assassin serait suffisant. Je ne suis peut-être pas une guerrière, je ne sais peut-être pas manier l'épée mais j'ai le sang du dragon ! Vous pensiez que je ne valais rien sans mes dragons et mes armées pour me protéger ? Je vais vous tuer tous les deux, tout de suite et maintenant. Vous ne méritez même pas une exécution publique. Et Jon sera le suivant. Je suis née pour régner et personne ne m'en empecher…

Tyrion vit une lame sortir de son ventre. Ses yeux violets se remplirent d'effroi pendant quelques secondes puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée. Jon apparut derrière elle, Grand-Griffe recouverte de sang. Arya, libérée, s'éloigna rapidement de la Reine Dragon et Jon la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à contempler le cadavre de la Targaryen sur le sol, puis Tyrion sortit de sa torpeur.

\- Il faut partir d'ici, et vite. Les gardes risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Davos, qui avait suivi Jon, leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils sortirent du Donjon Rouge et traversèrent les rues de la Capitale. Ils ne virent personne, on aurait dit que la ville était morte. L'ancien contrebandier les amena jusqu'à une plage, où se trouvait une barque.

Ils montèrent à bord tous les quatre et s'éloignèrent de la capitale. Ils virent Drogon survoler Port Réal en poussant des cris de désespoir et de rage.

\- Il sait, murmura Jon.

\- Espérons qu'il ne sache pas que c'est nous, murmura Tyrion.

Il se tourna vers Davos.

\- C'était la barque prévue pour Jaime et Cersei n'est-ce pas ?

Davos acquiesça.

\- Si votre frère avait réussi à s'enfuir, cela nous aurait condamnés, fit remarquer Arya.

Tyrion hocha la tête.

;

;

;

\- Dès que j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai immédiatement pris la mer. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle a pu devenir… soupira Yara.

\- Personne ne l'a vu venir, répondit Tyrion.

Il était fatigué. Ils l'étaient tous, après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans cette petite barque, avant qu'ils ne tombent heureusement sur la flotte Greyjoy.

\- Maintenant qu'elle est morte, que va-t-il se passer ? demanda la Fer-Née

\- Une horde de Dothraki, une armée d'Immaculés et un dragon en liberté. Tous hors de contrôle et animés par une soif de vengeance. Voilà ce qui attend Westeros, lança Tyrion.

\- Nous devons retourner au Nord, c'est là qu'ils iront s'ils nous cherchent, fit remarquer Jon. On doit retrouver Sansa et Bran et faire évacuer Winterfell avant que le dragon ne réduise la ville en cendres.

\- Si les vents sont favorables, nous pourrons peut-être arriver avant eux, annonça Yara, redonnant un peu d'espoir.

;

;

;

\- Ils sont arrivés de nulle part, Lady Sansa. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine, tous à cheval. Cette bande de sauvages, ils ont tué les hommes et violé les femmes, massacré les enfants. Ils ont pris tout ce que nous avions !

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée que ce drame soit arrivé. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cette reine dragon, mais je vais de suite envoyer un message à Jon pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi des Dothraki se sont retrouvés ici à piller des villages plutôt que de servir leur reine à Port Réal. Vous serez dédommagés pour vos biens, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas remplacer vos proches disparus.

Le paysan hocha la tête d'un air dépité, bien peu satisfait de la réponse de la Lady de Winterfell. Les doléances étant terminées, les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent et Sansa se tourna vers son frère.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose la nuit dernière.

\- A propos de Daenerys ?

\- Elle est morte, il n'y a plus personne pour diriger son armée et son dragon. Ils viennent pour nous.

\- Ca explique les Dothraki qui pillent les villages du Nord. Il faut que l'on se prépare.

\- Winterfell ne supportera pas le feu du dragon. Les armées du Nord étaient à la capitale et ont été massacrées après la mort de Daenerys.

\- Que suggères-tu alors Bran ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement.

\- Lady Sansa ! Jon Snow vient d'arriver, accompagné des Fer-Nés !

\- Vous auriez dû rentrer sur vos îles après nous avoir déposés, déclara Jon. Ici vous êtes condamnés tout comme nous.

\- Mon frère a souhaité se battre jusqu'à la fin pour vous les Stark, je ne vais pas rester sur mon caillou les bras croisés sans rendre honneur à son sacrifice.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu le carnage de Port-Réal, vous ne savez pas de quoi ce dragon est capable, nous n'aurons même pas le temps d'attaquer.

\- Quand j'étais sur le bateau avec Euron, j'ai récupéré les plans des Scorpions, peut-être pourrions-nous en reconstruire un…

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, coupa Bran. Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Je vais préparer mes armées dans ce cas, lança Yara. Nous ne sommes pas autant à l'aise sur terre que sur l'eau mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de nous battre.

Elle quitta alors la pièce, laissant Jon seul avec Bran.

\- Il y a un moyen de gagner, annonça Bran. Je peux contrôler le dragon comme je le faisais avec Eté autrefois. Je le calmerai et l'obligerai à partir.

\- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

\- Oui mais si je libère l'esprit du dragon, sa rage ne s'arrêtera pas. Tant que j'aurai mon corps je pourrai le contrôler, mais si je venais à mourir, le dragon reviendrait. C'est pourquoi je dois te demander quelque chose Jon. Tu dois m'amener au-delà du mur, il y a un Barral là-bas qui possède de grands pouvoirs. Si je reste là-bas, ma vie sera considérablement rallongée et le dragon sera contenu pendant toute sa durée.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Bran ?

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, nous mourrons tous par le feu si nous ne faisons rien.

\- Peu importe le sang, tu es mon frère Bran alors je te fais confiance. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider, je t'en fais la promesse.

;

;

;

Les armées Immaculées étaient aux portes de Winterfell. Ils étaient là, immobiles comme des statues. Sansa les regardait par la fenêtre de la tour ou elle s'était réfugiée. Elle ne se cacherait pas dans les cryptes cette fois. Ça ne changerait rien de toute manière. Elle savait que les Immaculés n'attendaient qu'une chose, l'arrivée de Drogon qui détruirait les murailles et leur permettrait d'entrer.

Elle vit la silhouette immense se dessiner dans le ciel. Elle frissonna. Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, finir comme ça, carbonisée par un dragon fou.

Mais la confusion arriva rapidement. Des jets de flammes tombèrent sur l'armée d'eunuques. Sansa entendit les cris étouffés par les murs du château. Cela dura à peine quelques minutes, puis le dragon s'éloigna et disparut à l'horizon. Le silence était total, comme la confusion des nordiens.

;

;

;

Alors que la fumée se dissipait à peine devant les portes de Winterfell, là où les soldats loyaux à Daenerys avaient perdu la vie, Jon, le souffle court, poussait le fauteuil de Bran. Il jeta un regard en arrière, en direction de Winterfell, puis il regarda Bran. Ses yeux étaient d'un blanc laiteux, il était en pleine transe. Il était inquiet, comment savoir si son frère allait bien ? Mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait lui faire confiance et faire ce qu'il avait à faire…

Il leva les yeux et vit une silhouette familière devant lui. Une fois de plus il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

\- Arya…

\- Tu t'en vas, toi aussi ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Bran, je dois la tenir.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Nulle part. Sur la route. Il y a toujours des âmes perdues sur la route, des petites filles effrayées. Des gens qui ont besoin d'une famille. Si je n'avais pas eu Lord Béric, Sandor Clegane et bien d'autres, je serais surement morte. Westeros a besoin de voyageurs errants comme eux.

Jon hocha la tête et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Peu importe la famille que tu trouveras, je serai toujours la tienne également.

;

;

;

;

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous, Ser Bronn de la Néra.

\- Excusez mon retard, Peyredragon n'est pas la porte d'à côté, et des affaires importantes m'ont retenu à HautJardin. Si j'avais su qu'il était si compliqué de s'occuper de la gestion d'un château, je l'aurais laissé à un quelconque lord.

\- Nous pouvons toujours vous alléger de cette responsabilité, répliqua Tyrion.

\- Merci Lord Tyrion mais je garderai ce fardeau pour moi.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, coupa Davos. Nous avons de nombreux points à discuter aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour ce 6e conseil. Ici présents, Lady Sansa Stark de Winterfell, Tyrion Lannister seigneur de Castral Roc, Gendry Barathéon seigneur d'Accalmie, Lady Greyjoy des Îles de Fer, Bronn de la Néra seigneur de Haut-Jardin, Robbin Arryn seigneur des Eryiés ainsi que moi-même, Davos Mervault seigneur de Peyredragon. Premier point dont nous devons discuter aujourd'hui : la reconstruction de Port-Réal.

\- Comme je l'avais souligné lors du précédent conseil, souligna Tyrion, les Lannisters pourront apporter le soutien financier nécessaire à ce projet. Il est nécessaire que les survivants de la capitale retrouvent au plus vite un foyer.

\- Et le Donjon-rouge ? demanda Sansa.

\- Sa reconstruction ne fait pas partie des priorités actuelles, étant donné que lors du dernier conseil il a été décidé que plus aucun roi ou aucune reine ne siégerait là-bas. La ville et ses habitants seront cependant protégés et encadrés par des soldats au service du royaume.

\- Et le trône ? questionna Gendry.

\- Je propose qu'on le balance au fond de la Néra, suggéra Bronn. Qui vote pour ?

;

;

;

Jon se souvenait de la dernière fois où il était venu au-delà du mur. Il était alors entouré par une armée de morts-vivants et s'était échappé à dos de dragon. Mais c'était encore trop douloureux d'y penser. Ce qu'elle l'avait obligé à faire. Souiller sa lame avec le sang de la femme qu'il aimait… Il regardait les grandes étendues enneigées devant lui. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point c'était beau. Il aurait aimé explorer toutes ces contrées inconnues, mais il devait rester ici au pied du barral pour protéger Bran.

Il entendit un bruissement et tourna la tête. Il vit une silhouette familière apparaitre derrière les arbres.

\- Fantôme…

La barbe écarlate de Tormund tranchait dans ce paysage entièrement blanc. _Embrassé par le feu_ comme aimaient le dire les sauvageons.

\- Il avait senti que tu étais là, Jon Snow.

\- Il sait toujours où je suis, et je sais où il est.

\- Le Nord te manquait ? Enfin je veux dire le vrai Nord, pas Winterfell.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je dois rester auprès de Bran.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Jon, tu n'es pas seul. Le peuple sauvageon sera toujours derrière toi. Même quand tu ne seras plus là, nous prendrons la relève et protégerons ton frère.

\- Merci Tormund.

Ghost posa la tête sur les genoux de Jon qui contemplait le soleil se lever sur un jour nouveau pour Westeros.


	2. Pas un nouveau chapitre

Désolée ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (logique vu que c'est une OS) juste pour m'excuser je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le site avait détruit la mise en page sur ma fanfic

j'ai normalement réglé le problème, ceux pour qui ça avait gêné la lecture ou carrément la compréhension de l'histoire vous pourrez mieux en profiter ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis :) ainsi que vos théories pour la fin de la saison ;)


End file.
